The invention relates in general to automotive differentials including a differential carrier rotatably supporting a differential case by bearing assemblies mounted in the carrier. Precise centering of the differential case assembly within the carrier is provided by the bearing assemblies, and the bearing assemblies are preloaded to position the differential case assembly and provide the desired amount of backlash between a drive pinion and ring gear.
Differentials for automotive or similar uses are well-known in the prior art, and generally comprise a differential case rotatably mounted in a carrier by axially spaced bearing assemblies. Mounting of the bearings to provide the desired amount of backlash between a drive pinion and the ring gear of the drive gear assembly or to eliminate end play of the rotor have presented problems, particularly as the bearing assemblies or gears wear. Proper engagement of the ring gear carried by the differential case with the input drive pinion is necessary, and subsequent wear of the gears or bearings will result in misadjustment of backlash and possibly end play in the rotor. This in turn normally requires adjustment of the bearings. Generally, prior art differential case bearings have been made adjustable by use of adjustment shims or the like, with it many times being necessary to remove the differential case assembly to affect adjustment of backlash or bearing preload. Such labor intensive procedures add cost and complexity to the adjustment procedure. It would be preferable to eliminate the required adjustment of bearing preload to maintain proper engagement of the drive gears and accurately center the differential case within the carrier.